Through the Fire
Story John arrives at the Crystal Cave, and goes inside. John: So, that kid’s village is trapped in here somewhere. (John hears something, and ducks down behind a crystal, and sees a monster that resembles a dragon more than Arthur’s monsters.) Got to keep a low profile. Hide in plain sight as Diamondhead. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Ball Weevil: Ball Weevil? Caliburn: That doesn’t look like a head of diamond. Ball Weevil: Oh, shut up! Ball Weevil grabs Caliburn’s hilt with his beak, and crawls up a wall. He travels across the ceiling, looking down at the ground, seeing the dragon warriors on the ground. Then, he runs into a dragon warrior that was clinging to the ceiling, causing it to fall. It hits the ground, exploding. The other dragon warriors look up, seeing Ball Weevil. They roar, and spit fireballs, hitting the ceiling, causing Ball Weevil to fall. He hits the Omnitrix. Diamondhead crashes into the ground. Diamondhead: Diamondhead! Diamondhead envelops Caliburn in crystal, creating a three bladed weapon, like a trident. Diamondhead swings his trident sword, which fires crystals at the same time, tearing through several dragon warriors. He charges through, destroying all the dragon warriors. Diamondhead: And, that’s all of them. (The crystal comes off of Caliburn, who gasps for breath.) Caliburn: (Gasping) Were you trying to kill me or something? Diamondhead: Oh, relax. It’s not like you breathe or anything. End Scene John and Caliburn leave the cave, several people following him out. The people run off, thanking John as they pass him. After they all leave, John runs off. He makes it back to the trail to the lake, where the kid from before was waiting for them. John: Hey kid. I got everyone out of the cave. They are all safe. Kid: Oh, thank you! Caliburn: Come on, Knave. We are way past the deadline for the Lady of the Lake. Kid: Oh, that won’t be necessary. (The kid transforms, turning into Nimue, Lady of the Lake.) John: Whoa! Ha! Didn’t expect that. Nimue: I am sorry for deceiving you. However, I wanted to see if you are a hero or just play one. John: I still haven’t proven myself yet? Caliburn: Show some respect! This is the Lady of the Lake. Nimue: That is okay. But I know now that you are the real deal, I’ll tell you the secret to defeating Arthur. The magic swords you have been gathering, they were all once combined to form the sword Excalibur. By uniting the swords, they can negate the power of the Scabbard, and be able to kill him. I returned Arondight to the pocket dimension you created. John: That means there is still one sword left. Nimue: I will take you there. (Nimue swings her arm, and John is enveloped in a flash of light, disappearing.) End Scene John and Caliburn appear in a molten mine, with a stream of lava to their side. John starts sweating instantly. John: Ugh! Couldn’t the final knight with the magic sword be somewhere cooler, where people can actually survive?! Caliburn: Quick complaining. If it’s that bad, then turn into something that can take the heat. (John groans, and slaps down the Omnitrix.) Rumble Knuckles: Rumble Knuckles! Rumble Knuckles charges through the mine, jumps and glides over the stream of lava. He lands, and armored monsters come at him. Rumble Knuckles swings Caliburn, taking out several monsters at once. He punches several, destroying them as they fall towards the lava. He runs through the mine, and punches through a building. He arrives at an old railroad. He sees a knight in red armor waiting for him, wielding a rapier sword. Rumble Knuckles reverts. John: Ugh! It’s too hot! How can you stand to wear all that armor?! Red Knight: I am Sir Percival, and this is my sword, Laevatein. You shall die by my sword. John: I’ve heard that before. I am John Spacewalker, Knight of the Future! By my blade, Caliburn, you shall face defeat. (John wipes the sweat off his head.) Uh, give me a second. I want to put on some armor. (Slaps down the Omnitrix.) NRG: NRG! Yes! Heat means nothing now! Percival: Ah. So that’s what you mean by “knight of the future.” Very well. En garde! (Percival charges in, going for a thrust. NRG goes to parry, but Percival spins rapidly, striking NRG in the head. However, the blade bounces off NRG’s armor, and Percival jumps back.) NRG: Pretty good. You are small and fast. But I am big and strong! NRG charges in, swinging Caliburn. Percival jumps back and dodges, going for a thrust. NRG parries it, and swings, forcing Percival’s arm away, and NRG goes for a strike. Percival jumps and flips to dodge. Percival then thrusts his blade forward, going into NRG’s grill plate. It glows, and Percival jumps back, as NRG fires a radiation blast, hitting the ground. It causes an explosion, sending Percival flying. He lands near the edge of a cliff, but the ground breaks, and he falls towards the lava. Percival: Ah! NRG charges forward, pulling Laevatein out of his face and throws it to the ground. He hits the Omnitrix, turning into Big Chill. He phases through the ground. He then comes out of the wall, catching Percival, and carrying him back up to their battlefield. He puts him down. Percival: You saved me. When any other man would’ve let me fall to my death, taking victory and my sword. Big Chill: Compassion is a common attitude of my time, and needless death averted. Use this life that I’ve spared for good. I will be taking your sword, though. Caliburn: That, was an excellent display of chivalry and skill. I name thee, Sir John, Knight of the Future. Big Chill: Cool. (He picks up Laevatein, and flies off, leaving Percival at the mine.) Does this mean when I go back to my time, will I be the “Knight of the Past?” Caliburn: Haha. I think I finally get this sarcasm thing. Big Chill: No, that was a serious question. Though that could’ve been a sarcastic comment. (Big Chill flies into the distance.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Caliburn the Sword *Nimue, Lady of the Lake *Rescued Prisoners Villains *Knights of the Underworld *Sir Percival Aliens *Ball Weevil (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Diamondhead) *Diamondhead *Rumble Knuckles *NRG (first re-appearance) *Big Chill Trivia *The title name is based off the Crush 40 song "Through the Fire," which is the theme music to battle the Knights of the Round Table. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Black Knight Arc